


Duty

by SkySophes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Atla+tlok Au, Avatar!Rapunzel, Earthbender!Cass, F/F, F/M, Firebender!Eugene, Gen, Unrequited Love, maybe fluff? idk, set in tlok time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySophes/pseuds/SkySophes
Summary: Cassandra finally achieved her goal of joining the Police Force of Republic City.But when Rapunzel takes her out for a drink, she realizes that it isn't really what her heart wanted all along.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Duty

She made it. After countless arguments with her Dad, and some pretty easy exams if you asked her, she finally made it into the police force of Republic City. Cassandra was a skilled earth-and metalbender after all.  
She was walking through the streets of the City until she arrived at her small apartment. She took her armor off and placed it on her shelf and went into the kitchen.  
She opened her fridge, looking for something to fill her stomach with after the "hard" training on the force.

She found a can of instant noodles and decided to go with that. While the noodles were heating up, she began to write a letter to her friend.

Dear Raps,  
I am glad to inform you that I made it into the force!  
I knew my Dad would give up eventually.  
The exams weren't even that hard for me, but then again, I have been training with the police since I started earthbending.  
But how are things with you?  
I hope the lotus doesn't put you under too much pressure with your Avatar duties and all that.  
Write me back as soon as you can, can't wait to hear from you!

Your friend,  
Cassandra

With one last look at the letter, she walked over to the window and whistled. Just a few seconds later, an Owl landed on the windowsill. Cassandra bound the letter on the leg of the Owl, who hooted in return and flew off, already knowing the destination.

She got back to the stove and began eating her noodles, waiting for a reply.

\---

A slight tapping noise brought Cassandra back from her daydreaming. She looked over to the window and saw Owl outside. She opened the window and let him fly in. He landed on her outstretched arm and held his foot out for her. Cassandra untied the letter that was bound on Owls' leg, patted him, and gave him a treat, and he flew off again.

The letter was bound with a neat bow. Cassandra opened it carefully, and read the letter. She hadn't expected an answer so soon. Sometimes it took Rapunzel weeks or even months to reply. Only on rare occasions would the reply come in a matter of hours.

Dear Cass,  
I am SO happy for you!  
Getting into the force has always been your dream!  
This screams for a celebration, just the two of us!  
And also, the lotus has finally stopped to constantly breath into my neck.  
Can you believe it? I can have some me-time now! BUT you come first, so us two, this evening on the docks! You need to tell me all about the police force then! I also have some great news to tell you!

Your bestie,  
Rapunzel  
Cassandra smiled when she finished the letter. It was indeed rare when Rapunzel has free time.  
But then again, she is the Avatar and still hasn't mastered all four elements completely. She can do at least ten tricks and attacks with each, but there was still much to learn.

When Cass looked outside her window again, she saw that the sun was slowly starting to set.  
So she packed a few things, dressed something over her loose tank top that she always wore under her uniform, and headed out for the docks.

The streets weren't nearly as busy in the evening as they were during the morning.  
Everyone started to either head home or go out into pubs and clubs, but almost no one was out on the streets, except for some triads.

Normally Cass would be on the lookout for the triads, trying to catch as many criminals as possible, but this was a special occasion, and she wouldn't ruin it by working.  
She also couldn't let Rapunzel wait.

The wind was stronger on the docks, and Cassandra's locks started to fly into her face. Annoyed, Cassandra tried to put the locks behind her ears, but they flew back into her face every time.  
She stopped trying when she saw the familiar brown-haired girl sitting on a bench.

When the girl noticed her, her eyes lit up and she stood up from the bench, "Cass! There you are!"  
Cassandra smiled, "Yeah, did you think I wouldn't come?" she teased, and Rapunzel shook her head, "No, I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting."

Rapunzel linked her arm between Cassandras and starting walking back into the City.  
After a few awkward minutes of silence, Cassandra spoke up, "So... where are you taking me?"  
Rapunzel looked at Cassandra with a small smile, "Oh... you know... just a place where we can celebrate." She winked. Cassandra looked at Rapunzel with a puzzled look on her face.  
"... That... doesn't make it any more clear to me."

Laughing, Rapunzel replied, "I am taking you out to a pub!" Slightly shocked, Cassandra stopped walking, "Wait a second, first of all, I have work tomorrow, and second... since when do you drink?"

Rapunzel chuckled, "Oh I am not as innocent as everyone likes to think, Cass. Besides, it's just a drink or two, what harm can come from that?"  
They continued to walk to wherever the pub Rapunzel chose was, and Cassandra couldn't help but think about some angry Lotus Guards that would surely think that it has been her idea.  
But Rapunzel was right, one or two drinks weren't much, so she went along with it.

They started talking about how they met, and Rapunzel once again began to explain to her in detail how funny her face was when she realized that it was the Avatar that she bumbed into when she was swinging around with her cables.  
"How was I supposed to know that you were standing there!" Cass pouted, and Rapunzel was crying at this point, "I wish I could relive that moment, just to see your face again!"

Suddenly, Rapunzel stopped walking, Cass realized that they must have arrived at the pub.  
Looking at the building from outside, it actually looked like a normal pub. So maybe they could have a normal get-together for once.

Rapunzel opened the door and they stepped inside. The smell of alcohol wasn't as strong as expected either. Cass sighed in to relieve that Rapunzel chose a normal pub instead of one where only triads hung out.

That would've been a disaster.

They sat down on a table in the corner, trying not to gain too much attention. After all, it wasn't every day that the Avatar would go to a Pub with a newly recruited Police Officer.  
They both ordered a beer and started to talk about the recent events in their life.  
"So...Police Officer." Cass nodded her head, "Yup, finally made it." Rapunzel chuckled, "I know that you are happier then you show, Cass."

Cassandra felt her cheeks starting to redden, but it could also be the alcohol, right? "Y-yeah, I guess I am happy. It is what I always worked for after all." Rapunzel took a sip of her beer, and then smiled at Cass, "Well, you are the best earthbender I know! You would even make it into the United Forces if you wanted to!"

Cassandra chuckled and emptied her first beer. There was a time where she actually could've gone to the fire nation and join the united forces. But it didn't feel right. At first, she was thrilled! But then she thought about what... and who she would have to leave behind.  
Cassandra was one of the only friends Rapunzel had. Despite Rapunzel's enjoyable company and optimism, she didn't have a lot of close friends.  
But that was only because she hadn't finished her Avatar training yet. What would happen once she finished it?

It wasn't her only duty after all... she was also the last Airbender... which would mean that she would have to have kids eventually...

"Cass?"  
Cassandra shook her head, those daydreams were starting to get more and more frequent these last few weeks.  
"Sorry... I got lost in thought." Rapunzel smiled, "It's no problem. But you know you can tell me if anything troubles you, right?"  
Cassandra nodded, as the barkeeper gave Cass her second beer. 

That was when she was reminded of something Rapunzel mentioned in her letter, "You wrote in your letter you had some exciting news."  
Rapunzel finished her first beer and put the empty glass down on the table, "Oh yeah! You know, the reason the Lotus is letting me have some free time is that we may have found a solution to the... uh... repopulating problem!"

Cass smiled, "That's good Raps! I'm happy that you finally have at least some time to do the things you want. But... what is that solution?"  
Rapunzels smile that she had since they entered the pub got even bigger, "I met someone."

Cassandra was glad that she wasn't taking a sip of her beer right now, or else she was sure she would've either spit it out or choked on it. Instead, she was clenching her pants with her fists under the table, and forced the smile to stay, "That's great, Raps..."

"Ohh he's so beautiful! He's also funny! Oh and... a firebender!" Rapunzels' second beer arrived, and the Avatar started drinking that one faster than the last. "His name is Eugene Fitzherbert, and he traveled all around the world! Well.. almost, but he has so many great stories! I am sure you two will get along once you meet!"

Cassandra drank her second beer slower than the last, only taking small sips at the time. She stayed silent and listened to Rapunzel talking about her... boyfriend?  
Cassandra should be happy for Rapunzel! That girl had so many duties and Cassandra was glad that it was at least someone nice that she had found... but still.  
She always thought that maybe there was a chance for them to...

But Rapunzel had a duty. And that was to keep the air nomads alive.  
Cassandra had to respect that.  
When Cassandra put her beer down again, she noticed that Rapunzel was still talking about Eugene.

"Ohh it's so late already. Sorry, Cass, I have to go, I am supposed to be back before midnight. We can meet again sometime later though, okay? Maybe I can bring Eugene and you two can become friends!" 

Cassandra nodded, a blank expression on her face, "Yeah... we can do that if I find the time."  
Rapunzel paid for her and Cassandras drinks, "Are you coming?"  
Cassandra shook her head, "Nah, I will stay here for a while. See you later."  
Rapunzel smiled back and waved as she left the pub.

Cassandra then noticed her vision becoming blurry. She hadn't cried since she was eleven, and she wouldn't start now. She had no reason to feel sad, right?  
The barkeeper  
came back up to her and asked if she would want anything to drink.  
She ordered a glass of wine and started to ignore the chatters of the people in the pub.

She got what she wanted, her place in the Police Force. But the same day she found out it wasn't what her heart desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more for this AU, maybe not, we'll see :)


End file.
